


[Podfic] help me get rid of this aftertaste

by Shmaylor



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Steven gets a job offer and Andrew is a coward.‘You know, I turned down New York for you.’[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] help me get rid of this aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [help me get rid of this aftertaste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489400) by [kopfkinote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkinote/pseuds/kopfkinote). 



> The usual disclaimer: if you're one of the people appearing in this story, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to listen to me read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/help%20me%20get%20rid%20of%20this%20aftertaste.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [help me get rid of this aftertaste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489400)

 **Author:** [kopfkinote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkinote/pseuds/kopfkinote)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Angels" - The xx

 **Length:** 43 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/help%20me%20get%20rid%20of%20this%20aftertaste.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/help%20me%20get%20rid%20of%20this%20aftertaste.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
